Too Little, Too Late
by Rach1989
Summary: Blaine makes a final attempt to make Rachel see sense on the day that she's supposed to be marrying Finn


**Just a short one-shot. I wrote this for the Blainchel anniversary on tumblr, and I posted it there first. If you're not following me, then feel free, my URL is: Seblainchelette. (because apparently I ship Seblainchel now) But I thought I'd post it on here as well, to see what you guys think. **

Blaine wasn't sure why he was stood outside this small room, not if he was really honest with himself. He didn't even seem to care that Kurt would notice his absence. As soon as he had heard about Rachel's engagement he had felt unsettled, like he needed to do something, but he had thought that he would have more time, more time to plan what it was he was going to do to stop this engagement from going any further, what it was that he'd say to her. But now everyone had gathered at the courthouse for 'finchel's' big day and he knew that his time was running out. He knocked loudly against the door, hearing a faint 'come in' in reply, he steadied himself before pushing it open forcefully, stopping in his tracks when he saw her standing in her wedding dress, and although this whole ordeal seemed a lot more real to him now, she still looked as stunning as ever.

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" she asked quietly, Blaine blinked as he realised that he was gaping at her and closed the door behind him.

"You look amazing, Rachel," he told her, moving to the vacant chair across the room, he noticed her cheeks flush pink as she turned away from him and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Why are you in here Blaine?" she asked again, she began to adjust he veil and Blaine watched her silently, his mouth suddenly dry. He licked at his lips and suddenly found himself getting up from his seat and moving towards her, gently placing his hands on tops of hers and removing the veil from her head. He felt her body tense slightly as he tossed it aside. She stared at him through the mirror, a questioning expression on her features, but he shrugged slightly and continued to stare at their reflections in the mirror.

"You can't go through with this Rachel," he said, his voice barely loud enough for her to hear him, she blinked once and turned her head to the side to face him directly.

"Why are you saying this?" she asked, Blaine backed away slowly as Rachel's eyes followed him across the room, "Blaine, this is my wedding day, you can't just come in here and say things like that to me."

"You can't marry Finn," he stated, his voice sounding the most certain it had been all day.

"I love him," her voice was shaky now, Blaine wasn't sure of who she was trying to convince, but he shook his head and approached her again, taking her hands inside of his. She flinched at the contact again, as she tried to hold his gaze.

"No you don't," he told her, "You can do so much better than him Rachel, you're only 18, you've got you're whole life ahead of you!" Rachel immediately opened her mouth to respond but then closed it again as she continued to stare at Blaine, they had barely spoken since she had announced her engagement, only speaking when it was really necessary and she had missed him in more ways than just one. Tentatively Blaine moved forward and brushed his lips against hers and Rachel closed her eyes at the contact, easing herself into the kiss, moulding her body against his. In this moment it didn't matter that she was wearing her wedding dress, the wedding dress that wasn't for Blaine, but for Finn. Finn her fiancé who was was currently waiting for her to make her appearance. Finn. She opened her eyes quickly and pushed Blaine away.

"I can't do this!" she said quickly, pulling her hands out of his grasp and pushing him away, forcing herself to ignore the hurt expression on his face as she began to fix her hair in the mirror as a distraction. She heard Blaine exhale loudly from behind her and willed herself not to give in and turn to face him.

"Rachel…"

"You need to go Blaine," she told him, picking up her veil and placing it on her head again, a feeling of guilt and betrayal washing over her as she took in her appearance again.

"You don't have to do through with this, you know?" Rachel winced as she heard his voice and spun around to face him.

"Yes I do!" she shrieked and Blaine could tell that she was getting hysterical now, he prepared himself for the brunt of her frustrations as he remained firm in his spot, "What other options do I have?"

"You have the world at your feet!" he shouted, noticing her flinch at his tone, "You have New York waiting for you, you could have anyone you wanted," he paused as he took a deep breath and stared at her, "You have me."

The room fell silent again as they stared at each other, neither daring to make the next move, Blaine was breathing heavily now, and he could see Rachel's tear-filled eyes from where he stood, and he wanted nothing more than make them disappear. To fix whatever mess they had got themselves into, but he couldn't, this was all on Rachel now. She shook her head slowly and raised a hand to wipe her eyes, trying not to smudge her perfect make up but Blaine knew as well as she did, that she was fighting a losing battle.

"You don't mean that," she told him, raising her hand as he shook his head and stepped forward, "We've been sleeping together for the last year Blaine, and not once have you shown any indication that you wanted things between us to go further than that, I gave you plenty of chances, I begged you so many times. But it was you who refused, you were the one who couldn't stand to hurt Kurt's feelings, now because I'm finally moving on with my life, you decide you want to be with me?"

"It's not like that Rachel," he tried, stepping forward, but she pushed him away, not wanting him to come any closer towards her, fearing what she might do next, "I love you, I'm sorry it's taken me this long to come to my senses, but I can't let you make one of the biggest mistakes of your life!"

Her breath hitched in her throat and she felt dizzy, she quickly sunk into the chair next to where she was sitting. She let her tears fall freely, gratefully taking the tissue that Blaine offered to her, as he crouched down beside her. His eyes had softened slightly and she smiled at him, dabbing at her smudged eyes.

"I've hurt Finn so much," she sobbed, "He doesn't deserve any of this,"

Blaine nodded, knowing exactly what she was talking, their affair had taken it's toll on him as well, he hated that he was sleeping with her behind Kurt's back, he cared about Kurt, he always had, but he just didn't love him as much as he loved Rachel. Rachel was utterly mind blowing and he couldn't get enough of her, and he knew that the consequences of their actions would be worth it if they could just be together.

"It'll be okay Rachel, I'll be with you every step of the way," he was smiling at her now, and she lifted her head to stare him again, "We can go out there right now and tell everyone,"

Rachel frowned and shook her head, startling Blaine as she removed his hand from her lap, she stood up and began to fix her make up again.

"It's too late now, we've both made our decisions." She paused as she turned to face him again, "I'm sure I can grow to love Finn the same way that he loves me,"

"I can't sit by and watch you marry someone you don't love!" he snapped, regretting it immediately as he took in the hurt expression on her face, he sighed quietly his eyes softening as he stepped forward and clasped her hands again, "Tell me it didn't mean anything," he asked her quietly, she turned her head to the side, unable to meet his eye as she took a deep breath.

"Blaine, please don't do this," she whispered, willing herself not to look at him directly, she could feel him shaking next to her and she felt awful, but all she could think about was Finn and how he didn't deserve any of this, and how heartbroken Kurt would be if he ever found out about their affair. She couldn't do it to either of them.

"Tell me you don't feel the same," Blaine was begging now and she could hear his voice cracking as he lost his own battle with his tears. She slowly turned her head to meet his gaze and shook her head, Blaine tightening his grip on her as he closed his eyes tightly.

"I'm so sorry Blaine," she sniffed, pulling her hands out of his grasp. Blaine forced his eyes open again and stared at her in utter shock, before reality sunk in and he stormed over towards the door.

"Have a nice life Rachel," he shot quickly before walking out and leaving her alone.

She managed to hold herself together pretty well, finding things to do to distract her until her dad's announced that it was time. As she walked into the small room, she noticed all of her friends smiling at her, but as her eyes scanned the group of people she noticed that there was one person missing. Not that she was completely shocked, she hadn't expected him to stay, not after he had laid his heart out for her and she had basically stamped all over it. She knew that she was going to make a real effort with this marriage, she owed Finn that at least, and this was her way of making things better with him. She was positive that Blaine would come around eventually.

He never did, and when Rachel was 19 and halfway into her freshman year at NYADA and signing the last of her divorce papers, she couldn't help thinking back to her wedding day and how marrying Finn hadn't been the biggest mistake of her life, but letting Blaine go had.


End file.
